Petit rayon de soleil
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: Jyushimatsu est un véritable rayon de soleil parmi ses frères. C'est un petit garçon qui respire la joie de vivre. Pourtant une chose l'attriste particulièrement ; son frère Ichimatsu refuse toujours de jouer avec lui et semble même l'ignorer. Mais Jyushimatsu est bien décidé à en découvrir la raison.


_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers d'Osomatsu-san !**_

 _ **Image : fufufu_matsu (pseudo Twitter) ! Une artiste dont j'adore les dessins, allez voir !  
**_

 _Bonjour tout le monde !  
Me revoici avec enfin un nouvel OS sur l'univers d'Osomatsu-san, cette fois sur la relation entre Jyushimatsu et Ichimatsu ! Je ne sais pas trop si l'histoire vous plaira, je reconnais aussi que la fin est un peu rapide, mais j'espère malgré tout que vous passerez un bon moment :)  
Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 _ **Petit rayon de soleil**_

\- Ho quel enfant charmant que vous avez là Mme Matsuno ! Il a toujours le sourire et respire la joie de vivre !

\- Je vous remercie Mme Akita ! Oui c'est vrai que Jyushimatsu est le plus joyeux de tous, il passe son temps à rire et à s'amuser ! Un vrai rayon de soleil !

Matsuyo Matsuno se tourna vers son petit garçon, qui était, au même moment, en train de suivre du regard un papillon aux ailes bleues. Un large sourire illuminait son visage, et du haut de ses cinq ans, il lâcha la main de sa mère pour tenter d'attraper l'animal voletant.

\- Jyushimatsu ! Ne t'éloigne pas s'il te plait, reviens ici ! l'interpella-t-elle.

L'enfant sursauta à l'entente de son nom, fixa de longues secondes l'insecte qui s'éloignait progressivement de son champ de vision, puis retourna auprès de sa maman.

\- Et où sont ses frères ? demanda ladite Akita, une vieille femme aux cheveux grisonnants, et au dos vouté.

\- C'est leur père qui les garde. Jyushimatsu devait aussi rester à la maison, mais il a insisté pour m'accompagner faire les courses, sourit Matsuyo.

\- Un vrai petit poussin ! rigola l'interlocutrice.

De ses grands yeux innocents, Jyushimatsu observa tour à tour ces deux adultes qui discutaient de lui, bien qu'il n'en sût rien du tout. Son esprit vagabondait au gré du vent, et s'extasiait devant le monde qui s'offrait à lui. Soudain, il aperçut un parterre de jolies fleurs printanières, et il s'avança pour cueillir plusieurs boutons d'or. Ne sachant pas compter, il énuméra le nom de ses frères pour en prendre le nombre juste.

\- Jyushimatsu, tu viens ? On rentre à la maison !

\- Oui maman !

Il rangea les fleurs dans sa poche, salua celle qu'il appelait « la grand-mère miaou », à cause des nombreux chats qu'elle possédait chez elle, et rentra à la maison en compagnie de sa mère.

Une fois de retour, il se hâta de rejoindre les autres sextuplés pour leur faire don de sa trouvaille. Il les découvrit dans le jardin, chacun vaquant à son occupation favorite Osomatsu jouait aux petites voitures, Karamatsu s'imaginait en super-héros, Choromatsu parlait à sa poupée, Ichimatsu caressait un chat errant, et Todomatsu préparait la dinette.

Jyushimatsu accourut vers eux, et leur tendit à tous un bouton d'or.

\- C'est pour vous ! Je les ai pris au parc ! s'exclama-t-il, fier de lui.

Osomatsu regarda la fleur et la posa par terre, pas intéressé.

Karamatsu le remercia gentiment, et accrocha la fleur à sa fausse cape.

Choromatsu en fut heureux et put mettre la fleur dans les cheveux de sa poupée.

Ichimatsu ne répondit rien.

Todomatsu la mit dans ses cheveux.

Jyushimatsu était vraiment ravi d'avoir fait ce cadeau à ses frères. Cependant son regard s'attrista lorsqu'il ne vit aucun sourire éclairer le visage toujours morne d'Ichimatsu.

« Pourquoi il a l'air si triste… ? » se demandait-il jour après jour.

Pourtant, parfois, il lui arrivait de rire avec les autres, mais jamais avec lui. Il pensait même qu'il l'ignorait, voire qu'il l'évitait, lui en particulier. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et cela le rendait triste. Il voulait tellement rendre heureux Ichimatsu. Qu'il le remarque, et qu'il joue enfin avec lui. Juste une fois.

* * *

\- Tu ne dors pas Jyushimatsu ?

Quelques minutes après l'heure du coucher, Matsuyo avait entendu l'un des sextuplés se relever et se diriger vers le jardin. Elle s'y était donc rendue à son tour pour en savoir la raison. D'habitude, elle ne s'étonnait pas de voir Todomatsu se relever une ou deux heures plus tard pour aller aux toilettes, souvent accompagné de Choromatsu, néanmoins cette fois-ci quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était ni Todomatsu, ni Choromatsu. Elle ne reconnaissait pas leur façon de marcher. Elle fut donc surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Jyushimatsu, et qu'il semblait ailleurs.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, et observa le ciel étoilé.

\- Tu es préoccupé mon poussin ?

Jyushimatsu baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds nus. Avant de s'endormir, il avait voulu se mettre à côté d'Ichimatsu, mais celui-ci s'était mis délibérément au bout, pour n'avoir qu'une personne à sa gauche. Et Karamatsu l'avait devancé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était encore un acte volontaire de sa part, et cela le rendait de plus en plus malheureux.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, continua Matsuyo.

\- … Est-ce que Ichimatsu me déteste ?

La mère de famille arqua un sourcil, surprise.

\- Pourquoi tu penses cela ?

\- Parce qu'il ne veut jamais jouer avec moi, il ne me regarde même pas quand je lui parle… Et quoique je fasse, il n'est jamais content… Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas.

Matsuyo passa la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son petit garçon et lui adressa un sourire empli de gentillesse.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop. Ichimatsu est… différent. Il vit dans son monde, et a beaucoup de mal à se sociabiliser. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il te déteste. Je suis sûre qu'il ne sait juste pas comment s'y prendre. Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

Jyushimatsu hocha négativement la tête et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. Les mots de sa mère le touchaient droit au cœur.

\- Tu devrais essayer de lui en parler directement alors. Et tu verras bien ! Vous arriverez sans doute mieux à vous comprendre si vous en discutez, lui dit-elle.

\- D'accord, j'essaierai…

\- C'est bien, je suis fière de toi mon poussin ! Tu es un enfant adorable, il n'y a aucune raison pour que quelqu'un te déteste, aie confiance ! Allez, fais-moi un beau sourire !

Jyushimatsu sentit ses joues rosir sous l'effet du compliment, et afficha son plus grand, et son plus beau sourire pour celle qu'il aimait tant.

Elle avait raison : qui pourrait le détester ?

* * *

\- Allez dégage ! Tu me gênes là !

Un grand garçon costaud, au visage rondouillet et aux petits yeux de fouine poussa violemment Jyushimatsu devant lui, ce qui le fit aussitôt tomber. Du haut de ses cinq ans et demi, bientôt six, Makoto Shinsei aimait se prendre pour le chef de la classe, et n'hésitait déjà pas à tyranniser ceux qu'il trouvait bizarres ou inintéressant.

Et pour lui, Jyushimatsu Matsuno réunissait ces deux conditions. Il l'énervait à toujours sourire, à être joyeux à longueur de journée, à rendre service à la maîtresse à la moindre occasion. Tout le monde l'adorait et le félicitait !

\- T'en as pas marre de sourire tout le temps comme un idiot ?! Il n'y a que les bêtas qui sourissent constamment ! lui lança-t-il, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Jyushimatsu se releva tant bien que mal et dépoussiéra ses vêtements. Sa maman allait se fâcher ce soir quand elle le verrait dans un tel état…

\- Je ne suis pas un bêta, j'aime bien sourire, et ma maman dit toujours que…, commença-t-il.

Mais Makoto ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'il l'interrompit d'un rire tonitruant.

\- « Ma maman a dit ça ! », « Ma maman dit toujours que… » ! T'es vraiment qu'un bébé ! Bouh Jyushimatsu le bébé ! le nargua-t-il en tirant la langue.

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé !

Toutefois, sa voix tremblait, et les larmes commençaient à se profiler dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Si ! T'es un gros bébé, et un bébé idiot qui ne sait que sourire ! Personne ne t'aime en vrai, c'est parce que tu es un bébé qu'on dit ça !

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Jyushimatsu, la voix cassée.

De gros sanglots se mettaient désormais à franchir la barrière et un torrent d'eau se déversa sur ses joues d'habitude si roses.

Les autres enfants approchèrent en les entendant se quereller, et certains d'entre eux pointèrent du doigt le Matsuno, avant de se mettre à rire. Le jeune garçon se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise et chercha du regard l'aide de ses frères.

\- Jyushimatsu est un bébé ! Jyushimatsu est un bébé ! chantonna Makoto, suivi peu après par d'autres camarades.

Tandis que Jyushimatsu pleurait à chaudes larmes, il entendit soudain une voix familière provenir non loin de lui.

\- Makoto porte des couches pour dormir et il suce son pouce quand il fait la sieste.

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Ichimatsu arriva au centre de la ronde, les mains dans les poches. L'accusé se tourna dans sa direction et le fusilla du regard.

\- Quoi ?! T'en sais rien d'abord !

\- Si, c'est écrit dans ton cahier de vie. Je sais lire moi. C'est ta maman qui l'a dit à la maîtresse parce qu'elle trouve que tu es encore un bébé. Et… tu as changé de pantalon. Ce matin il était bleu. Là il est blanc. C'est la preuve que tu as fait pipi au lit tout à l'heure, expliqua Ichimatsu, d'un air calme.

Tous les enfants se mirent à discuter entre eux, et à pouffer dans leur coin en imaginant le grand Makoto mouiller ses draps.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria ce dernier.

Il s'apprêta à donner un coup à Ichimatsu, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide, et l'esquiva, puis tendit le pied pour lui faire un croche-pattes. Pris par surprise, Makoto n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'écrasa ventre à terre.

\- Ca c'est pour avoir fait pleurer mon petit frère, dit Ichimatsu, les sourcils froncés.

Il donna un coup dans le sol afin d'envoyer une vague de poussière dans la figure de la brute. Enfin, sans un mot, il s'avança vers Jyushimatsu, lui saisit la main, et l'emmena loin de la foule. Une fois seuls, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et, sans un mot, essuya les dernières larmes de son cadet.

\- M… merci Ichi-niisan…, balbutia Jyushimatsu.

\- De rien. Fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Il s'apprêta à repartir, mais Jyushimatsu lui attrapa vivement le poignet.

\- Attends !

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas Ichi-niisan ?

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux et resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant que répondre à cette question inattendue.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

Jyushimatsu baissa la tête. Il hésitait à lui parler de ses inquiétudes, néanmoins il espérait tant pouvoir se rapprocher un jour de son grand frère ! Et leur maman avait raison, il valait mieux en parler avec lui directement.

\- Parce que… tu… tu m'évites tout le temps. Tu veux jamais être avec moi, quand on sort, tu te mets toujours le plus loin de moi, et… je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait et je suis désolé si tu m'en veux ! Je… je veux juste jouer avec toi et je veux te voir sourire aussi !

Il avait tout lâché d'un seul coup, et lorsqu'il le réalisa, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et n'osa pas regarder son frère, qui était plus qu'étonné de ses révélations.

Finalement, ce dernier reprit la parole après une profonde inspiration.

\- C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, c'est juste que… je suis jaloux.

\- Hein ? Jaloux de moi ?

\- … Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait…

\- C'est ça le pire. Tu n'as rien fait. Tu es juste toi. Et tout le monde t'adore, tout le monde dit que tu es un « rayon de soleil ».

Jyushimatsu se souvint alors des compliments que lui adressaient de nombreuses personnes dans leur entourage et réalisa qu'il était souvent le centre de l'attention.

\- Mais… ! Toi aussi tout le monde t'aime !

\- Non. Tout le monde dit que je suis bizarre. Que toi et moi on est le soleil et la lune. Tu es toujours en train de rêver, alors tu n'entends pas ce qu'on dit sur moi. Tu n'entends pas ce qui suit après « Jyushimatsu est un enfant adorable ! ». Tu n'entends pas les « A côté de lui, Ichimatsu est très sombre ! S'ils ne se ressemblaient pas autant, on ne croirait pas qu'ils sont frères ! ». Tu n'entends pas non plus les « Ichimatsu devrait faire plus d'efforts et ressembler plus à Jyushimatsu ! ». Ou pire… « J'espère que Jyushimatsu ne va pas devenir comme Ichimatsu s'ils restent ensemble ! ».

A ces mots, Jyushimatsu sursauta, et de nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur ses joues cramoisies. Alors c'était pour ça que son grand frère ne voulait pas jouer avec lui ? Parce que les gens les comparaient toujours, et qu'ils pensaient qu'il pourrait devenir aussi sombre que Ichimatsu s'ils étaient ensemble à longueur de temps ?

\- Alors…, reprit Ichimatsu, je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple si je t'évitais. Si tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi. Que tu garderais ton sourire comme ça. Parce que moi je l'aime beaucoup ton sourire… Et je ne voudrai pas qu'il disparaisse à cause de moi…

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Jyushimatsu se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Mais moi je suis triste si tu es triste ! Moi je veux être avec toi ! Je veux jouer avec toi ! Ichimatsu est Ichimatsu ! Jyushimatsu est Jyushimatsu ! On ne changera pas ! Je m'en fiche des autres, ils sont méchants ! J'ai aussi envie de te donner le sourire ! Et même si tu souris pas, si je suis avec toi, je sourirai pour deux !

Ichimatsu trembla sous le coup de la surprise et de l'émotion. Néanmoins, il réussit à contenir ses larmes et baissa la tête. Il caressa affectueusement les cheveux de son petit frère, et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je suis désolé Jyushimatsu…

\- S'il te plait ne m'évite plus Ichi-niisan ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Faut pas être triste à cause des autres, je suis là moi !

\- C'est d'accord, calme toi… Ne pleure plus…

Il lui tapota gentiment le dos et attendit que ses sanglots s'apaisent. Pourtant, Jyushimatsu ne se retira pas, et continua de se blottir un peu plus dans les bras de son frère.

\- Je ne t'éviterai plus, murmura Ichimatsu.

\- C'est promis ?

\- Promis.

 _« Nous allons rattraper le temps perdu._

 _Comme le soleil ne peut vivre sans la lune, je ne peux vivre sans toi._

 _Nous serons toujours ensemble._

 _Je te le promets. »_


End file.
